fifth_elementfandomcom-20200214-history
Stewardess
A stewardess working on the space shuttle to Fhloston Paradise in Capsule Bay Zone 2, with the job to put the passengers to sleep. It can be assumed that she was trying to do this to Ruby Rhod; however, he had another idea, especially when she seemed to be the only one working in Zone 2. She was seduced and had sex with Ruby Rhod. By the time the Captain called to ask if everything was ready, Ruby had already seemingly stripped off her uniform skirt and/or underwear and he had already started to lick her vagina, so she tried to resist his further aggressive sexual advances and oral sex attempts with lines like: "Mr. Rhod, you're going to have to assume your position." to which he responded: "I don't want one position, I want all positions!", moving back to her crotch so fast that she could not react in time as he started performing oral sex in her vagina, making her gasp. Throughout the takeoff scene, despite letting out passionate gasps, moans, and lapping up Ruby's lie of never having sex with a human before, she tried her best to resist Ruby's seductive acts (oral sex in her vagina and on her breasts, thrusting her so much that her hat falls off, not that Ruby cared, ripping apart the back of her uniform and bra so to remove them) but after a while, she gave in (her legs are seen sticking straight out of the cabin's curtain, implying more sexual activity) and screamed in ecstasy and pleasure (as Ruby continues to suck on her breasts). Afterward, her legs can be seen returning to the cabin's original position, implying that she temporarily passed out in pleasure after Ruby triggered her passionate orgasm. It is unknown if they did have sex during the whole trip or at this specific moment. (Although, according to the script, they did do it for some of the trip and rested for the rest of it. Because once they arrived at Fhloston Paradise, she and Ruby tried to straighten themselves and their clothing, despite her uniform zipper being ripped in half. And when she was about to say how much she enjoyed the sex and admit her feelings for him, Ruby shushed her and then leaves her with a wet filed vagina in the cabin alone and sighing). The scene has been removed when the film is shown on TV during the daytime due to its graphic nature. Quotes - "Uhh? Yeah, everything's ready Captain." (she responds to the captain while Ruby is down her crotch) - "Mr. Rhod! (He gets up to face her) You're going to have to assume your individual position!" (to which he replies, "I don't want one position, I want all positions!") - "(shocked) Oh!!! Mister Rhod! No!!!" (Ruby quickly goes back down on her and she moans a little saying no as she is too late in fending him off, covering her mouth with her hand) - "(panting) Ahh! Mister Rhod!!! Oh! (feels pleasure, smiling as Ruby tells her to call him by his first name and then goes back down on her) Oh.... (smiling again, lets Ruby continue as it feels stimulating for her) - "(panting) Really?" (Responding to Ruby's lie of never having felt this way with a human. She smiles for the third time at Ruby's flattery as her will to resist weakens further then jumps in shock as he goes down one last time to ready her for when he moves top) - (moaning) "Not there! No please! No! No! No! No, please not there! (gasps) Oh, please! Don't!!!" (Ruby starts ripping apart her uniform and bra to suck on her breasts while thrusting her, making her hat fall off as she struggles to resist, holding her breath with her hand for a short minute as her breast seems to be her weakest spot and knowing that it will trigger an orgasm if he continues further) - HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! (screams in pleasure as Ruby, having unfastened her collar button to expose more of her chest, performs oral sex on her breast. This triggers her orgasm, making her cum and pass out as her legs retreat into the cabin) Gallery Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 1 0001.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 1 0002.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 2 0007.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 2 0022.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 3 0015 (1).jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 3 0030.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 5 0001.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 5 0011.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 5 0020.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 6 0004.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 7 0004.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0013.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0020.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0021.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 201 5 0010.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0025.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0030.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0034.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0038.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0046.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 8 0051.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 9 0001.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 9 0007.jpg Muxhd-5thelement1080-www.Zone-Telechargement.com 221 9 0010.jpg Video